


New Expectations

by Danksuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Zenobia trys her hardest but her urge to fight pushes Mythra to her limit. Zenobia gets the help of two other blades to get her back.





	New Expectations

It is late morning in Uraya, Fonsa Myma is bustling with activity. Shop keeps rush to fill their carts with goods while others hurry to the theater box office.

Meanwhile two blades, Mythra and Zenobia are escorted out of a busy restaurant during their brunch service. Mythra is fuming in silent anger, she is dressed in a lightly colored button up for the occasion.

“Ha Ha Ha” Zenobia laughs triumphantly. She grins unaware of Mythra building anger.

“We showed them, so what do you want to do now,” Zenobia pats Mythra firmly on the back.

“I wanted to get something to eat”.

Zenobia opens her eyes and gives Mythra a genuine look, “Want to go back”?

“Its full now, plus you could have at least tried to wear something appropriate”.

“What do you mean?” Zenobia looks down at herself she is wearing her usual outfit of not a whole lot.

“If any strong monsters come by I’ll be ready to take them down” Zenobia gives Mythra a big grin but Mythra is not amused.

Mythra rolls her eyes unable to look directly at Zenobia.

Zenobia is taken back, she steps away from Mythra sensing her frustration.

“We won't be defeated by them! If I need to change so be it”.

Zenobia's enthusiasm is infectious turning Mythra's frustration into determination.

“Alright I know the perfect spot then” Mythra says returning Zenobia's grin with a confident smile.

“They will be begging us to come in when we return” Zenobia follows Mythra down the busy streets.

* * *

 Mythra walks right into a small boutique with Zenobia gliding in from behind. The shop is tiny with only a handful of tops and pants for sale.

A small rack of scarves, ties and watches sit on a desk near the front. A mannequin stands alone covered in a hodgepodge of colorful clothing. Mythra aggressively starts searching through one of the racks. Zenobia is lost, she proceeds to sit back floating in the air. Zenobia lingers closer curious of what Mythra is doing.

“You going to look to?”

Zenobia immediately starts looking through another clothing rack. There are several pairs of pants. Jeans, leather pants, pants with a bunch of holes in them, they all confound Zenobia.

“Those would look good on you”.

Zenobia looks up from the pair of pants she is holding. Mythra is admiring Zenobia with her hand on her chin.

“Huhhh” Zenobia is dumbfounded as she glances back at Mythra blankly.

Mythra steps over and places several pairs of pants into Zenobia's arms and pushes her into one of the small changing rooms. Mythra even slams the curtain shut well at least tries to.

Mythra sits down in the plush and posh waiting area in a corner of the boutique.

Mythra picks up a book "Gardening on Uraya" its cover depicts a nopon harvesting carrots together. After thumbing through a few pages Zenobia walks out of the changing room wearing a snug fitting pair of denim pants.

"Am I doing this right" Zenobia spins around showing off the pants to Mythra.

Mythra pulls the book closer to her face "Yes" Mythra says quietly.

"You look great in them".

"Ya think? They just seem so tight, how am I supposed to move in these things," Zenobia then takes an extra wide horse stance.

The denim tears completely down the middle destroying the seam. Mythra hides further into the pages of the book as a store clerk seemingly manifests out of nowhere.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it" Mythra glares at Zenobia.

Zenobia retreats back into the changing room.

After a moment Zenobia comes out again wearing a pair of black leather pants, a matching jacket and a new top. "I thought I should try it all on this time, It's a bit hot". Mythra only lets out a "mmhmm" biting her thumb as she admires Zenobia's professional look.

"And noisy" Zenobia starts wiggling around to make the leather squeak.

Mythra stands up and to fix Zenobia's collar. She looks into Zenobia's eyes briefly and parts Zenobia's hair back to help make it match her look. Zenobia begins to sweat feeling so out of her element, and from the warmth of the leather. Mythra senses the opening and pulls Zenobia in closer from the bottom of her jacket.

"Your not supposed to be catching me off guard like that" Zenobia says with a weary grin.

The two then share a glance and a chuckle as they become suddenly very aware of the clerk still present in the store. The store then suddenly begins to shake.

Zenobia running off complete battle instinct uses the wind to shred her outfit off of her to reveal her usual clothes. Her axe manifests into her arms as she turns to Mythra with an excited smile. "Ready to bag some…".

Mythra smacks Zenobia. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Zenobia leans in "Are we fighting now?"

Mythra groans in anger "is that all you think about?"

"Yes.. " Zenobia says.

Mythra immediately leaves the store. Zenobia is left alone in a tattered mess of cloth.

A bystander walks toward the confused Zenobia. It's Wulfric, draped around his neck is a tie from the boutique, it hardly fits.

"She hit me, it didn't feel as good as I imagined".

"What happened?" Wulfric asks.

"I was defeated by pants" Zenobia leans back floating on a bed of air. She resists the urge to curl up into a ball. "Yeah come to think of it I really jumped the gun there".

Wulfric places a friendly hand on Zenobia's shoulder. "Maybe uhhh…. I could help you, I'm not the most experienced with clothing or whatever else is going on...". Wulfirc notices Zenobia's eyes lighting up from the offer. "Yes?"

"Will you help me find something 'appropriate' then?".

"That may be outside my skill set but I know someone that would be perfect" Wulfric says growing fearful of Zenobia's growing intensity.

Zenobia begins to float causing cyclones of wind to manifest in the shop. Wulfric gives a fearful look to the lone shop clerk as Zenobia glides her way out. "Come on we don't have all day".

* * *

Day passes into the afternoon as Zenobia floats curled up in a ball at the Mor Ardain docks. Wulfric jogs up to Zenobia. "Took you long enough, I could have done some hunting if I knew you were going to take this long" Zenobia says uncurling herself.

"Some of us don't have the luxury of flight".

Zenobia shrugs "So where's our guy?".

"He's going to be in the palace".

Zenobia lifts her head to look at the towering Imperial Palace of Mor Ardain.

"The palace is massive we don't got all day Wulfric".

"It's about four now" Wulfric looks down at a newly acquired watch. "There's only one place he can be".

* * *

 In Naill's room Aegaeon peacefully sleeps while leaning back on a small couch.

"Wake up" Zenobia vigorously shakes Aegaeon awake.

Aegaeon stands straight up and scans his head around the room.

"Where is Naill? this is supposed to be the Emperor's rest period".

Naill is nowhere to be seen.

"Aegaeon, Zenobia needs your help with a uhhh special order" Wulfric adjusts his tie nervously.

"How may I be of assistance then?"

"I need something fancy, but can also be torn off at a moment's notice''.

"Hmmm that should be no challenge, actually Brighid had me modify one of Morag's uniforms the same way, I believe it was for an anniversary". Aegaeon looks down thinking of the new project.

"Is this for an anniversary as well?" Aegaeon asks.

"I don't know, Mythra is the one that wants me to wear it".

"I see, then we should not waste any time lets hurry to my quarters, that is where I keep my sewing machine".

Aegaeon eagerly walks towards the exit.

Zenobia turns toward Wulfric "Find Mythra for me".

"Yes… Do you have any idea where she is?"

"The Land of Morytha and bring her to Uraya". Zenobia glides away towards the exit.

"Yes… Zenobia that place is extremely dangerous!" dread wells inside Wulfric.

"You got this" Zenobia glides away giving a thumbs up.

* * *

 A storm rages over the Land of Morytha, Guldo meander without purpose riled by the lightning. A top a tower sits Mythra, she watches the Guldo trudge around chaotically on the ground beneath her. She doses off as she plays with loose shreds of cloth hanging off her brunch date shirt.

An exhausted Wulfric finally drags himself to the top where Mythra is hiding. He collapses onto the rooftop panting profusely. Mythra glances briey down at Wulfric but then continues staring into the Guldo abyss. She turns back realizing what has happened.

"Wulfric what the hell are you doing here?"

Wulfric continues to catch his breath.

"Zenobia sent me, she wants you to go to Uraya".

"Zenobia…" Mythra's thoughts trail off.

She looks away again, holding back her initial desire to return.

"If you don't want to go back it's fine but can you at least help me get down from here" Wulfric finally gets to his feet.

Mythra continues to think lost in clouds of doubt.

"I'll go" Mythra blurts out.

* * *

 It is night time in Uraya and much of activity has escaped Fona Myma. Most of the shops and restaurants have already closed leaving only shady bars as hubs of activity. Wulfric and Mythra wander down the streets of Fonsa Myma. They suddenly hear a familiar voice, Aegaeon appears from a back alley.

"Mythra, Wulfric come this way" Aegaeon is  wearing a cloak. He waves to them to come on and leads them down the dimly lit alley. He moves swiftly giving no chance for Mythra or Wulfric to get close. Aegaeon then disappears behind a corner, Mythra then warps herself to try and close the gap. When she reappears she finds herself at the end of the alley, right in front of the restaurant herself and Zenobia tried to eat at earlier.

Zenobia sits at a makeshift table made of a crate covered in a white silky table cloth. A large candle sits on the table among many plates of food. Zenobia waves at Mythra with a cheerful grin on her face. Zenobia's mood is contagious and Mythra huries over with a newly found smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Were eating at the fancy place".

"Zenobia it's closed". Mythra gestures towards the obviously closed restaurant.

"Those bastards must have knew we were coming, but me and Aegaeon got food from the fanciest places we could find".

Mythra looks a spread of delicious looking food.

Aegaeon suddenly blurts the words out "It is a surprise". 

Zenobia then floats triumphantly showing off Aegaeon's work.

The pants are a stylish wide leg cut held together by several buttons on the side. The top is very loose fitting button up and a jacket that hangs down a bit for a bold confidant look. Only held together by a few buttons and Zenobia's trademark ribbon she usually uses to cover herself now around her waist.

Zenobia sits back down on a seat of air offering a the only real chair to Mythra.

Touched Mythra sits down.

"You know setting all of this up kind of defeats the purpose of getting you new clothes in the first place".

Zenobia sips from a glass of wine.

"I don't follow".

Mythra has to laugh at Zenobia's well meaning efforts.

"When were done here I'll show you what this new outfit can really do".

"Oh ho ho" Mythra grins behind her own glass of wine.

"We just got to find a really strong monster".

"OH" Mythra chuckles again.

The two continue to laugh sharing playful and affectionate looks.

* * *

 Wulfric and Aegaeon watch a bit away edging towards leaving.

"Aegaeon what do you think of my new look?" Wulfric stands straight showing off the tie he bought earlier.

"Your wearing a tie" Aegaeon plainly states.

Aegaeon begins to walk away.

"Well that's some progress" Wulfric says to himself with cautious meandering away to.

* * *

 Mythra scoots her seat right next to Zenobia.

"Hey where do you two think your going!?" Mythra yells at the leaving blades.

Wulfric and Aegaeon turn around, Mythra gestures for them to join. "Come on there's more than enough to eat" Zenobia gestures as well.

When she's done her arm finds itself over Mythra's shoulder. Aegaeon and Wulfric join them at the makeshift table, awkwardly sitting without chairs. Despite this the blades continued to trespass into the night enjoying the company of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> No rib breaking this time.


End file.
